O Fim e o Recomeço
by Diana Black 14
Summary: Quando a guerra leva o amor de Lupin, ele tem que reconstruir sua vida.
1. O Fim

O Fim

Era noite alta, ele se encontrava sentado na cozinha subterrânea da mansão Black. Há mais de um ano que evitava voltar lá, mas foi o lugar que achou menos provável encontrar alguém e também tinha esperanças de que ninguém o procuraria ali.

Ainda estava fraco e abatido, há apenas duas noites havia sido lua cheia e ele havia sofrido uma transformação muito desgastante. Essas lembranças fizeram com que grossas lágrimas rolassem pela face marcada pelo tempo de Remo Lupin. Naquela noite ele estivera preso no quarto que ela havia encantado. Ela o havia deixado protegido, mas ele não pode protegê-la.

Ele tomou mais um gole do Whisky de fogo, que desceu queimando sua garganta. Nunca foi de se embriagar, mas hoje ele queria ficar bêbado, só assim teria coragem para fazer o que precisava.

Deu um sorriso triste, precisava de coragem! Ele era um Grifinório, mas nunca teve coragem para fazer o que deveria. Era um covarde, sabia desde sempre que não deveria existir naquele mundo, ele era amaldiçoado, era perigoso, mas nunca teve coragem para por fim em tudo.

Lembranças o invadiram. _Ao sair de Hogwarts percebeu que o mundo não era o conto de fadas que havia vivido durante aqueles sete anos, protegido pelos muros mágicos da escola, pelo apoio de Dumbledore e pela amizade dos marotos. Sabia que não seria aceito. No mundo eram poucos os que tinham a sabedoria e o coração do Diretor ou a irresponsabilidade de seus amigos. Tomou sua decisão, mas para um amaldiçoado até isto era difícil. Pesquisou e descobriu como realizar aquele desejo fúnebre. Agora tinha um objetivo._

_Trabalhou muito, ele era inteligente e esforçado, empregos conseguia com facilidade, porém também os perdia com a mesma rapidez. Demorou mais de um ano, e finalmente conseguiu juntar todo o ouro que necessitava. Alguns contatos com o submundo e adquiriu seu primeiro tesouro. Uma arma trouxa. Mais alguns meses e o segundo tesouro foi conquistado a bela bala de prata._

_Sabia o que deveria fazer e como, mas havia perdido o porque. Nesse período Dumbledore fundou a Ordem da Fênix para lutar contra Voldemort e ele podia ajudar muito, era meio "suicida", não recusava nenhuma missão mesmo as mais perigosas. Seus tesouros foram guardados. Poderia esperar; por enquanto ele era útil._

_Souberam que havia um traidor entre eles, muitos suspeitaram dele. Ele era um Lobisomem, um paria, porque não se juntar às trevas? Então Voldemort matou os Potter e logo em seguida Sírius foi preso por entregar o segredo de seu maior amigo, por matar um outro maroto e mais doze trouxas. Remo concluiu ser chegada a hora de usar seus tesouros, mas a coragem o abandonou naqueles dias e ele prosseguiu existindo._

_Passaram pouco mais de 12 anos e Remo ainda existia. Vivia no limite da marginalidade, mas não pensava em seu tesouro, este continuava guardado no mesmo local. Dumbledore o chamou para lecionar em Hogwarts. Ele conheceu o filho de seu grande amigo. Descobriu a verdade sobre a "traição" de Sírius e ajudou o amigo a manter a liberdade._

_Depois daquela noite em que quase atacou Harry, seus amigos e Sírius, pensou por apenas um segundo no que deveria ter feito há muito tempo. Mas agora Sírius estava novamente ao seu lado e quase tão a margem quanto ele. Sua coragem se dissipou, ele ainda poderia ser útil. Voltou a ter objetivos._

_A alegria de ter de volta um de seus maiores amigos durou apenas dois anos. Naquela noite no Departamento de Mistérios do Ministério da Magia, Sírius foi lançado para além do véu da morte. Remo, porém não teve nem um segundo para pensar em sua tristeza, precisava proteger Harry e em seu mundo já existia Ninfadora Tonks. Remo já sabia de seu grande amor por ela, mas não quis aceitar o amor que ela lhe ofereceu. Não era justo, alguém jovem como ela, cheio de vida! Ela merecia alguém inteiro._

_Mesmo sem querer Dumbledore lhe deu a desculpa perfeita para afastá-la. Ele deveria viver entre amaldiçoados como ele. Remo tentou convencer Ninfadora que isto seria melhor para ambos, ela nunca aceitou._

_Naquela noite pouco menos de dois meses atrás quando o Diretor foi assassinado e Tonks o confrontou ele cedeu. Via o quanto ela estava sofrendo, ele também sofria. Decidiu deixar de ser racional, a havia afastado durante um ano e ela estava firme em sua decisão. Ela não queria outro mais jovem, menos pobre ou mais inteiro, ela queria ele, Remo Lupin._

_Na tarde seguinte ao enterro de Dumbledore mudou-se para a casa dela. Chegaram a fazer planos para o futuro. Remo escondeu seu rosto entre as mãos, seu desespero era gritante "Como ele era tolo, ele não tinha um futuro, era um amaldiçoado, não tinha esse direito"._

_Naquela noite ele não pode protegê-la, ele era um lobo feroz, poderia ser um assassino inconsciente e por isso estava trancado em uma "jaula". Ela não queria deixá-lo, mas o chamado foi urgente_.

Remo tomou mais um gole, diretamente da garrafa, de seu Whisky, chorou ainda mais. Os que viram o combate e sobreviveram para contar disseram que os aurores estavam em desvantagem de 3 para 1. Ninfadora lutou como uma verdadeira Grifinória, mas morreu após receber um golpe covarde de sua tia Bellatriz Lestrange.

No dia seguinte a batalha, quando Remo recobrou a consciência e foi avisado do que havia acontecido ele não pode acreditar, não queria acreditar. Sentou em sua sala e esperou que ela retornasse. Preparou-se para vê-la entrar pela porta, suja, com suas roupas rasgadas, alguns arranhões, mas sorrindo. Ele esperou, mas Ninfadora nunca voltou.

A realidade o atingiu como um aríete, ele se desesperou, nunca mais veria sua Nyn. Naquele instante teve certeza do que deveria fazer. Pegou seu tesouro e se escondeu na cozinha do Largo Grimmauld nº 12. Resolveu embriagar-se para não perder a coragem de fazer o que sabia que deveria.

Naquele instante percebeu que a garrafa em suas mãos continha pouco mais de um quarto de Whisky. Sorriu ao pensar que estava chegando o momento. Ele sabia que não a reencontraria, ela era um anjo e ele amaldiçoado. Se realmente existia algum lugar para ir depois da morte o lugar dele não seria o mesmo de Ninfadora.

Estava novamente levando a garrafa à boca quando ouviu a porta da cozinha se abrindo. Naquele momento percebeu o quanto estava bêbado, demorou mais de um minuto para reconhecer quem entrava.

Era Hermione Granger. "_Claro_" pensou "_quem mais seria capaz de deduzir onde eu me esconderia_". Ela falou com ele, e Remo teve que se esforçar para entender e ainda mais para conseguir dizer algo coerente.

-- Professor Lupin! Ah, que bom que o encontrei... – parou assustada. Remo percebeu que os olhos dela recaíram sobre o revolver largado sobre a mesa. Ele tentou alcançá-lo, mas seus reflexos estavam lentificados pelo excesso de álcool. Hermione sacou a varinha e com um gesto rápido o revolver estava em suas mãos. Antes que ele pudesse protestar ela já abria a arma e retirava a única bala de seu interior, examinou-a e retornou com ela ao lugar. Em um minuto de delirante esperança, Remo achou que ela lhe devolveria o revolver e iria embora, mas ela apenas bateu com a varinha na arma e esta desapareceu. Ele se concentrou para protestar.

-- Hermione, você não tem este direito! Me devolva, agora! – Usou sua voz mais dura, até mesmo grosseira. Queria que ela sentisse medo dele, mas a ação do álcool não permitiu esse efeito. Ela entrou, sentou-se ao lado dele. Remo percebeu que os olhos dela estavam inchados e vermelhos, mas sua expressão era séria.

-- Não vou dizer que sei o que está sentindo. Não sei, o senhor a amava. Mas Tonks era minha amiga e todos estamos sofrendo. Esta não é a solução. – Ele viu que lágrimas corriam pelo rosto dela, Remo não conteve as dele. Ficaram calados por um tempo, ela quebrou o silêncio.

-- Remo – Ele a olhou diretamente, ela sorriu, um sorriso triste, apenas para lhe transmitir um pouco de segurança – Ela não iria querer que você fizesse nenhuma besteira. Tonks amava a vida e amava você, não iria querer ver você desistir de tudo. Ela iria querer que você reconstruísse sua vida.

Ele sabia disto, sabia que Ninfadora não iria querer que ele morresse, mas ele estava sofrendo tanto, achava que morreria de tanta dor. Da dor que a falta dela lhe causava. Hermione o abraçou e ele chorou em seu ombro até adormecer.

No dia seguinte quando acordou a primeira coisa que Remo Lupin pensou foi que nunca mais tomaria uma gota sequer de Whisky de fogo. A dor de cabeça era algo de insuportável. A segunda coisa foi que estava em seu quarto na sede da Ordem da Fênix, vestido com as roupas de sair, sem sapatos e não tinha a menor idéia de como havia parado lá.

Em um segundo as lembranças o atropelaram e ele sentiu aquele aperto no coração, seus olhos encheram-se de lágrimas, algumas rolaram por sua face. Mas ele precisava se controlar, precisava sobreviver, respirou profundamente tentando ser racional. Após um banho rápido desceu para tentar comer algo e pensar no que faria. Não queria voltar para o apartamento de Ninfadora, sabia que não suportaria viver lá apenas com as lembranças dela. Mas também não tinha para onde ir.

Ao abrir a porta da cozinha foi surpreendido pelo delicioso cheiro de café fresco e ovos mexidos. Olhou para próximo do fogão e Hermione o cumprimentou:

-- Bom dia, Professor – tentou sorrir um pouco, mas seu cansaço era visível. Ele tentou lhe devolver o sorriso apesar de achar que nunca mais conseguiria sorrir novamente.

-- Bom dia. Você parece que não dormiu muito esta noite.

-- É verdade, devo estar com uma cara horrível – Riu. Ele sentou-se e ela trouxe o café, os ovos e umas torradas. – Não tínhamos muitas opções, mas acho que dá para não morrer de fome. – ficaram em silencio, ele o quebrou.

-- Como fui parar no quarto? – Ela corou levemente.

-- Oh! O senhor dormiu enquanto estávamos aqui na cozinha, achei que deixá-lo dormir aqui seria uma crueldade, então o levei para seu quarto – deu de ombros, como se cuidar de ex-professores bêbados fosse algo que fazia toda semana. Ele corou, ela continuou a título de explicação – retirei seus sapatos por que não consigo imaginar alguém descansando de sapatos.

Remo estava envergonhado de ter dado tanto trabalho. Descansou a xícara e falou ainda sem encará-la.

-- Me desculpe, Hermione. Não queria que tivesse me visto daquele jeito e também não queria dar trabalho.

-- O que é isso, Professor! – ele olhou e ela sorria sinceramente – Trabalho nenhum. Amigos são para todas as horas. O senhor precisava de um ombro amigo e aqui estava ele – falou apontando os ombros dela, onde ele havia adormecido na véspera. Tentou sorrir um pouco.

-- Bom, se fui elevado ao status de amigo, que tal acabarmos com o "Professor" e o "senhor"? – Hermione corou novamente e concordou. – Mais uma coisa, sobre, bem, sobre a arma – ela ficou séria a referência dele, mas aguardou o que ele queria dizer. – Obrigado por não me deixar... – ela sorriu.

-- Sem problemas. Ela está bem guardada – ele a olhou um pouco confuso – não vou devolvê-la, mas também não farei nada com ela, ficará guardada comigo até que você decida se desfazer dela – Ele concordou. Seria melhor assim.

Logo após o café, McGonagal apareceu na lareira e convidou Remo para voltar a lecionar DCAT em Hogwarts. Ele aceitou, seria bom voltar à escola e poderia tomar conta de Harry.

Voltou ao apartamento de Ninfadora pela última vez, precisava pegar suas coisas. Hermione o acompanhou. Não ficaram mais do que o tempo necessário para arrumar as malas.

Remo passou na casa dos Tonks e assustou-se ao ver o estado de Andrômeda, ela era um espectro da mulher que fora um dia. Remo sabia que a dor dela era ainda maior que a dele, mas também sabia que só o tempo para ajudá-la a se conformar e superar tal dor. Esquecer nunca.


	2. O Recomeço

O Recomeço

Dois anos se passaram desde a morte de Ninfadora Tonks. Remo visitava o local onde ela foi enterrada com uma freqüência aceitável. O local estava sempre bonito, arrumado e com flores. Havia também uma foto bruxa onde podia se ver a ex-auror mudando o tom dos cabelos. Hermione havia pegado esta e uma outra foto – que Remo carregava sempre com ele – na tarde em que foram esvaziar o apartamento de Tonks. Algum tempo depois daquele dia Remo lhe confessou que não tinha nenhuma foto da ex-namorada e que se arrependia de não ter guardado nenhuma. A amiga lhe entregara ambas.

Remo já não sentia mais aquele aperto doloroso no coração cada vez que se lembrava de Ninfadora. Sentia saudades e também um pouco de culpa por ter se permitido tão pouco tempo com ela, por ter demorado tanto tempo para aceitar que ela o amava e que só seria feliz com ele.

Nesses dois anos nunca foi visto com nenhuma namorada, e quando os amigos tocavam neste assunto ele apenas sorria amarelo e desconversava.

Cerca de um ano após a morte de Tonks ocorreu a grande batalha entre a luz e as trevas. O Bem saiu vencedor quando Harry Potter finalmente destruiu Lord Voldemort. Durante esta batalha Remo lutou e matou Bellatriz. A luta foi justa, mas ele não teve pena dela. Ele a encurralou, duelaram e ele a matou.

Somente após esta batalha, Andrômeda Tonks recuperou-se um pouco da perda de sua única filha. Ela utilizou o dinheiro que herdou de sua irmã (a própria Bellatriz Lestrange) para fundar um orfanato para crianças bruxas que haviam perdido os pais durante a guerra.

Durante o último ano em Hogwarts Hermione e Rony namoraram, porém não por muito tempo. Logo descobriram que o sentimento existente entre eles era amor fraternal e grande amizade.

Após o término de Hogwarts, Hermione foi convidada para ser uma inominável no Dep. de Mistérios do Ministério da Magia, chegou a pensar também em seguir carreira como Medbruxa, mas após uma longa conversa com a Diretora McGonagal decidiu permanecer em Hogwarts. Ela iria acompanhar as aulas de alguns professores. Pelas notas que tinha, poderia lecionar qualquer das matérias que havia cursado para os NIEMs. Foi um ano muito proveitoso, até mesmo Snape – cujo nome ela ajudara a limpar durante o seu sétimo ano – estava mais simpático "_Snape simpático?!!, como assim??_".

Naquele fim-de-tarde de verão Hermione encontrava-se sozinha na cozinha do Largo Grimmauld nº 12. Desde a derrota de Voldemort e o fim da Ordem da Fênix, a casa era usada por amigos e conhecidos de Harry que estivessem de passagem e precisassem de um pouso. Por isso era um bom lugar para ficar só.

Hermione estava perdida em seus pensamentos quando ouviu a porta da cozinha abrir. Antes mesmo de ver quem era apressou-se a enxugar as lágrimas que corriam por sua face. Olhou para a porta aberta e viu Remo Lupin emoldurado pela claridade que vinha do cômodo adjacente, perdeu o fôlego por um segundo e rapidamente desviou os olhos.

-- Olá Remo! – tentou manter a voz firme, mas ele já percebera que ela estava chorando. Entrou e sentou-se ao lado dela.

-- Olá Hermione! Achei que você estaria aqui – ela o olhou interrogativamente, mas logo desviou o olhar, não conseguia fixá-lo por mais que segundos – Cheguei um pouco atrasado ao aniversário e quando vi que você não estava Harry me contou sobre o desentendimento com Andrew. Imaginei que você estaria aqui. – Sorriu com sinceridade.

-- É verdade – Hermione não pode deixar de sorrir ao ouvir o eufemismo, só mesmo Remo para ser tão gentil. Afinal haviam tido uma discussão digna de filmes trouxas – Eu terminei o namoro e, bom..., ele não aceitou "muito bem" – deu de ombros, inspirou profundamente para tentar controlar as lágrimas que teimavam em correr por sua face.

-- O que foi que aconteceu, de verdade? Vocês até pareciam se dar bem. – Ele segurou sua mão na tentativa de lhe dar apoio, o coração dela disparou e ela corou. Olhou-o brevemente, mas antes de falar desviou o olhar.

-- Parecíamos! Mas não estávamos. – ela não queria mentir para Remo, mas também não poderia lhe contar toda a verdade – Nunca fui apaixonada por ele, mas ele sempre soube disso, e aceitou – ela achou que havia visto um discreto sorriso se formar no canto da boca dele, mas logo afastou tal idéia. Respirou fundo – Eu o achava um cara legal, achei que com o tempo, a convivência – deu de ombros com um suspiro – é mas essas coisas de amor, não são assim – Olhou-o novamente e agora sem dúvida havia um belo sorriso nos lábios de Remo.

-- Não, Hermione, não são mesmo. Mas será que ele – e a olhou falando com os olhos "_não o Andrew, o outro_" – é assim tão inacessível? – Ela o olhou um pouco assustada, "_será que ele havia percebido algo?_", ele ainda tinha um belo sorriso e seus olhos brilhavam, ela lacrimejou, queria poder abraçá-lo, se perder naqueles olhos. Usou de toda a sua determinação e desviou os dela mais uma vez. "_Também se ainda não tinha percebido, agora eu estou me denunciando, droga!_".

Achou melhor encerrar aquela conversa, ou poria tudo a perder. Remo, porém ficou em alerta com a reação de Hermione e pior com o reconhecimento da reação dele. Ela tentou se levantar, mas ele segurou seu braço com delicada firmeza. Ela sentiu um arrepio gostoso percorrer seu corpo e estremeceu levemente, fechou os olhos. Remo percebeu a reação dela e seu coração disparou.

-- Hermione? – Ela ouviu a voz dele chamando seu nome. Era tão doce. Ela não conseguia mais se controlar. Já havia tentado sufocar aquela paixão. Há meses tentava esquecê-lo. Até namorou outro cara! Não conseguia enganar seu coração e em algum momento Remo perceberia.

Abriu seus olhos e fixou os dele – brilhantes – sentou-se ainda mais perto, podia sentir seu perfume. Buscou toda a sua coragem grifinória, aproximou-se dele e beijou seus lábios. Ele se assustou, mas em segundos aceitou o beijo, abriu mais a boca e suas línguas se encontraram. Hermione sentiu que com uma das mãos ele lhe enlaçava pela cintura e com a outra aproximava ainda mais seus lábios segurando-a pelo pescoço. Ela o abraçou com força.

Não saberia dizer se o beijo durou minutos ou horas, mas foi maravilhoso. Quando se separaram ambos estavam corados. "_Pronto, agora ele vai dizer que não deveria ter feito isto e vai embora, vai se afastar de mim_" – Ela não podia encará-lo, não queria ver o olhar de pena dele, simplesmente disse:

-- Desculpe, Remo.

-- Porque escondeu isto de mim? – Hermione percebeu o tom de surpresa na voz dele, mas uma pequena mágoa também não passou despercebida. – Por Merlim! Como eu nunca notei? – falava para si mesmo. Hermione olhou rapidamente nos olhos dele, viu apenas a surpresa, teve certeza de que agora ele se afastaria dela. Levantou-se rapidamente e saiu correndo. Não ouviu quando ele a chamou de volta.

Hermione subiu correndo as escadas e entrou no primeiro quarto, jogou-se na cama chorando. Lembrou-se de como ficaram próximos naquele último ano, estudando, pesquisando, preparando aulas. Como ela sempre estava ao lado dele nos dias que seguiam a lua cheia o apoiando. Tudo aconteceu de forma tão natural, um dia se pegou suspirando, sonhando com Remo Lupin. Tentou se convencer de que estava apenas encantada por ele "_uma paixonite adolescente de aluna por seu professor_", mas não era isto, ela estava mesmo apaixonada por ele. Decidiu namorar Andrew, bonito, inteligente, apenas dois anos mais velho que ela, o genro que mamãe pediu a Merlim. Mas havia um problema: ele não era Remo. Hermione não parava de comparar os dois e Andrew perdia em tudo, sempre. Naquela tarde desistiu de se enganar. Amava Remo. Não poderia continuar com o outro, mas não queria que ele se afastasse dela.

Sabia que aquela noite não conseguiria dormir.

Hermione saiu correndo da cozinha, mas Remo parecia pregado a cadeira pela surpresa da descoberta. Ele já havia percebido que ela estava apaixonada e que não era pelo sem graça do namorado – nunca gostou daquele rapaz. Seriam ciúmes? – mas nunca poderia imaginar que fosse por ele. O que o deixou ainda mais chocado foi descobrir o quanto foi bom beijá-la, e como ele queria aquele beijo.

Remo lembrou-se de como havia sido boa a companhia de Hermione naquele último ano, eles esqueciam do tempo quando estavam juntos, ela sempre parecia mais bonita, radiante quando estava perto dele, muito mais do que quando perto do namorado. Remo bateu na testa "_como não percebi_" e pior! Como não percebeu a mudança nos sentimentos dele.

Respirou pesadamente. Ele era tão mais velho que ela! Talvez não fosse mais tão pobre, tinha um emprego bom, nem tão perigoso. Só que não dava para esquecer, Hermione era ainda mais nova que Ninfadora. Parou, lembrou-se de tudo que negou a Nyn. Não cometeria o mesmo erro novamente, ele também estava apaixonado. É verdade que não percebera antes, mas não tinha dúvidas, não sentia nada parecido desde que Nyn se fora – sorriu ao lembrar com carinho da ex-namorada – Remo nunca a esqueceria, mas não achava que isto fosse uma traição. Ele tinha certeza que se fosse ao contrario, iria querer ver Ninfadora casada e feliz.

Pegou a foto que sempre carregava. A moça na foto sorriu radiante e mudou os cabelos para um tom rosa berrante. Remo não podia ver, mas bem ao lado dele, com o mesmo sorriso estava uma anjinha muito descolada, de calças justas, botina e cabelos cor-de-rosa. Ele virou-se para onde ela estava e sentiu um ar gelado lhe acariciar a face, pareceu ouvir a voz dela dizendo "_É isso aí, Remo, seja feliz!_". Ele sorriu, havia tomado sua decisão. Subiu ao segundo andar e Tonks levantou vôo ainda sorrindo "_Missão cumprida, agora sim posso descansar em paz_".

Parou à porta fechada do segundo andar pensando se Hermione já estaria dormindo. Tentou abri-la, estava destrancada. Ouviu um soluço abafado, entrou e fechou a porta, aproximou-se lentamente dela, sentou ao seu lado na cama e lhe afagou os cabelos.

Hermione estava muito confusa, primeiro ele havia retribuído o beijo, e agora que ela o havia deixado sozinho, ótimo momento para "fugir" dela, ele foi procurá-la. Sempre teve medo de contar a ele que estava apaixonada porque tinha certeza de que ele a afastaria, mas agora ele estava ali ao lado dela e ela não sabia o que pensar ou o que dizer. Ouviu a voz dele baixinho, parecia tranqüilo.

-- Hermione, precisamos conversar – Remo falou baixo, não tinha certeza se ela estava acordada. Ao ouvi-lo, Hermione se moveu e sentou-se de frente para ele. Estavam tão próximos que novamente ela podia sentir seu perfume. Tomou coragem:

-- Remo – tentou manter a voz firme – me desculpe. Você não precisa se preocupar, eu vou ficar bem, mas, por favor – fixou os olhos dele – não me afaste de você, eu prometo que ... – mas o olhar brilhante, o sorriso, a situação, tudo aquilo a desconcentrou.

-- Shhhh! Não estou preocupado – sua voz era quase um sussurro, mas estavam tão próximos, ela não conseguia desviar os olhos dele – não vou me afastar de você – ela ainda parecia não ter entendido. Remo colocou as mãos no rosto dela e aproximou-se bem devagar, apenas roçou os lábios nos dela, ela abriu a boca aceitando o beijo, se abraçaram.

Quando o beijo terminou Remo estava feliz, sorria, mas Hermione ainda estava muito confusa. Agora ele a havia beijado, será que isso significava; ela quase não podia acreditar. Então ele perguntou:

-- Porque escondeu isto de mim? – ela corou, desviou os olhos.

-- Tive medo. Medo de ouvir você dizer que eu estava confundindo os sentimentos, medo de que se afastasse de mim – ela respirou fundo, o encarou novamente – medo de estar traindo... – não conseguiu terminar, esse era na verdade o maior receio dela. Remo parecia surpreso.

-- Você não sabe ... o que... – em seguida seus olhos se entristeceram, ela parecia tão cheia de dúvidas. Hermione alarmou-se ele estava entendendo tudo errado.

-- Não! Remo, não tenho dúvidas do que sinto – ela segurou o rosto dele obrigando-o a olhá-la – sei que estou apaixonada por você. Eu te amo! – soltou o rosto dele, as lágrimas voltaram aos olhos dela – Só não sei se tenho este direito. Às vezes sinto como se – controlou as lágrimas, era difícil dizer isto para ele, se sentia um pouco infantil – estivesse roubando o namorado de uma amiga. – Olhou rapidamente, para ver a reação dele, e ele sorria.

-- Hermione, você mesma me disse que Ninfadora iria querer me ver feliz, iria querer que eu reconstruísse a minha vida.

Hermione concordou com um aceno, Tonks nunca foi uma pessoa egoísta, e claro que se ela ainda estivesse entre eles Hermione nunca olharia Remo com outros olhos, tinha certeza disto. Ela se aproximou dele apenas para consolá-lo, para cuidar dele. Não percebeu a mudança em seus sentimentos, quando se deu conta já estava apaixonada. E agora percebia que o sentimento era recíproco e que ele parecia estar aceitando bem essa situação.

Olhou-o com um grande sorriso, ele a beijou e este foi o melhor beijo até aquele momento, pois não havia culpa, dúvidas, medos. Aquele beijo selava um compromisso.

Logo o beijo tornou-se mais ardente, ambos deixaram fluir o amor e também o desejo que sentiam. As mãos pequenas e delicadas de Hermione abriram os botões da camisa de Remo, passou a acariciar seu tórax, enquanto desviava os beijos para o pescoço. Remo afastou-se um pouco olhando em seus olhos. Hermione corou levemente, mas manteve o contato, acariciou o rosto dele, percebeu o quanto ele estava constrangido. Pegou uma das mãos dele e trouxe para sua coxa.

Remo estava muito constrangido, desde a morte de Ninfadora nunca mais estivera com uma mulher. Na verdade nunca mais teve vontade de estar com uma, mas agora depois daqueles beijos e daquelas poucas carícias sentia seu corpo novamente aceso. Mas será que não estavam indo rápido demais. Hermione parecia ler os pensamentos dele.

-- Se não temos dúvidas em relação aos nossos sentimentos – Seu sorriso era tão confiante, que Remo teve que sorrir também – Não estamos fazendo nada errado. – Ela o beijou e sentiu ele relaxar, logo retornavam as carícias.

A noite foi maravilhosa, amaram-se algumas vezes.

Na manhã seguinte enquanto tomavam café, a Diretora McGonagal apareceu na lareira da casa para procurar por Hermione e não pode esconder a surpresa ao ver o casal de roupão e trocando um beijo apaixonado. Remo corou furiosamente quando se deu conta do flagrante, mas Hermione, com o sorriso mais lindo dos últimos tempos, confirmou para Minerva o namoro deles.

Hermione assumiu a cadeira de Runas Antigas no lugar da professora Vector que se aposentava. O namoro deles foi recebido com surpresa, mas muito agrado por todos os amigos. Apenas Snape ainda se aproveitava da situação para irritar Remo – chamava-o de "papa anjo" sempre que podia.

Cerca de um ano depois, Hermione deu a luz a uma bela menina a qual chamaram Diana – Remo contou que Ninfadora sempre adorou esse nome. Alguns anos depois descobriu-se que a pequena Diana era uma metamorfomaga.

Mas essa é uma outra história.


End file.
